


Bicycle Dodging and Tree Hugging

by VelvetSky



Series: In Need Of [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Bucky and Darcy have a little day in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 4 Prompt: Must include a bike horn.
> 
> This is a follow up to Prompt #3's story. 
> 
> Unbetaed, this shall be the norm. Written between the posting of the last one and now. Hopefully it's good. :)

It had only been a couple of weeks and already the kittens were bigger. The were also getting very used to having both Bucky and Darcy around all the time. Since that day, Darcy had barely been to her own room other than to pick up clean clothes and such things. Bucky was also becoming very accustomed to Darcy being at his place, so much so that he's not even thinking of it as 'his place' anymore, but 'their place' or simply, 'home'. When she leaves to head up to the labs for work, he asks when she'll be home, not if or when she's coming over. That terminology changed somewhere after the first week. Most of the Tower has caught wind of their relationship, and a few people have begun making comments and asking questions. Bucky doesn't always know what to say beyond that they are together and he loves her. Darcy is a little more 'none of your business', because she doesn't figure this early on, that they need a bunch of people with their nose in their business. The Tower was more gossipy than her high school was, it was absurd. Amusing sometimes, but absurd nonetheless.

Spring in New York had finally sprung and people were ditching the wool coats and getting outside more. As much as Bucky and Darcy were loving locking themselves away in the room, and playing with the kittens, spring air and nice weather had beckoned. After making sure the kittens were happy and fed, they ventured out for a walk, headed for the park. They started off hand in hand as they left the room, and the building, but as they hit the somewhat busy Manhattan sidewalks, Bucky decided that it wasn't close enough. They'd twice already had to let go because someone decided to just cut between them, connected hands be damned. So Bucky pulled Darcy in under his arm, and held her close against his body. Darcy had kind of been taking it all in stride, but she wasn't about to complain about getting to cuddle her boyfriend while they walked, her arms wrapped around his waist. 

Once they reached the park they went back and forth between cuddled walking and holding hands. Central Park was big, and after the walk to the park, they were all about just meandering around. Pausing frequently to just sit a bit, and there were at least three very friendly dogs that Bucky stopped to pet, whose owners seemed equally friendly. One was an elderly couple out for a stroll with their Jack Russell Terrier. The second was a jogger who paused for a short breather with their Labrador. And the third was a young boy with his mom, and their little Beagle.

Even with the weather so nice, it was a weekday, so while the park was moderately active, it wasn't overrun with people. It was just enough the place felt alive, but quiet enough that they felt like they were alone much of the time. They paused to kiss, look at birds and flowers, and anything else that struck one or both of them. Darcy was looking up at some birds, and the breeze kept catching her hair. They had actually detached from each other for a few moments while they stopped to use the bathroom. Darcy had wandered out first and was checking out some chirping birds in a tree. Bucky walked up and swept her hair up into a ponytail and used a hair tie he had on his wrist to secure it. She giggled. "I can honestly say I've never had a guy do that before."

Bucky smiled, "I hope you don't mind, you looked like you wanted it out of your way."

"I did, and thank you." She rolled up on her toes and grabbed his collar to pull him down to meet her for a kiss. Bucky's hands went to her hips and pulled her close. It lingered, a soft and warm kiss, but nothing so heavy as to be at all obscene should any young kids have wandered by. The place wasn't busy, but the bathrooms were located at major points of attraction which drew more clusters of people.

Darcy moved to start walking and took hold of his metal hand and started tugging. Bucky extended his other hand. "I know you don't care, but I like the real skin on skin."

"I am happy just to be near you. But, I also want you to be happy, so whatever makes you happy." She released his left hand, and took his right. He squeezed her hand, and started walking with her, keeping close at her side.

They got just a little ways down the path when Bucky spoke, "You don't mind staying with me all the time, right?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" Darcy's expression a little quizzical, bottom lip pouting out just a touch, eyes big and trained on his after he asked.

"Something someone said about how they would need their own space, especially still so early in a relationship." Bucky shook his head a little, shrugging. He wasn't going to name names, it didn't seem the thing to do, and it didn't really matter. There were a couple of people, and it was enough to put the thought in his head.

"I'm fairly used to not having a ton of personal space. Do you want some more space?" She shrugged nonchalantly, then looked slightly concerned when she asked her question. The last thing she wanted was for Bucky to feel at all nervous or uncomfortable about their situation. Darcy was enjoying halfway living with him it seemed the past couple of weeks. But she wouldn't be offended if he wanted some more space, wanted to behave more like a couple still in their first couple weeks of a relationship, which usually involved maintaining separate residences. She could go back to her room and sleep some times if that was easier for his mind.

"No!" That came out louder and perhaps more desperately than Bucky had meant it to, stopping his walk, and squeezing Darcy's hand, pulling it close to him. Darcy hadn't expected that, and was sort of yanked back when Bucky halted and pulled on her. "Sorry. Are you okay?'

Darcy just chuckled a moment lightly, "yeah, I'm fine. And okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were really happy with having me around all the time."

"I'm very happy having you around all the time. As long as you're happy having me around all the time. If you want also, I could bring the kittens to your place. We don't always have to be at mine. It doesn't really matter to me where we are. Just that I'm with you." Those puppy eyes, if ever she actually did disagree with him, she'd probably be forced to cave, because those eyes. Saying no would be like kicking a damn puppy, totally impossible.

"I am happy having you around, Bucky. I love you. But, just so you know, I'm also not one of those people who can't handle being alone, so if you need time, whenever it's okay. Or if you want to hang out with some friends, or go do something, or I know you're kind of working to start doing mission stuff. I'll miss you and worry about you, but don't worry about me being on my own either. Just come back to me when you're done. Because I don't need a ton of alone time either. I love being with you, and the kittens." Darcy smiled bright at Bucky who at least smiled soft, his eyes looked all warm and the worry had left.

"Okay, good. Because I love having you there, it makes it feel like home. You make me feel home." Bucky pulled her in more, wrapping his arms around her, sighing when he felt her hands slide up his back. "I can be alone. I've done it before. I feel like I've been alone for a long time. But I'd prefer not to be."

"Then you won't be." Darcy lifted to her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Growing up, home was busy. I never felt like I was alone at home. I had three younger siblings, the apartment we had was a two bedroom, so all us kids, girls and boys shared. Half the time I slept on the couch in the living room because it was the only way to get any time away from them all. I mean, I loved them, but as a kid, I didn't always appreciate my sisters back then, but now I wish I had." Bucky had only recently looked into what happened to his sisters, only one was still living, but she was very old. He hadn't been sure if he should see her or not, given his memories were still rather jumbled. He wanted to have a better grip on himself before just popping out of the grave essentially for all his sister knew.

"Families are weird. Mine sure was. I have four older sisters, but there's like a seven year gap between myself and my sister. I also have a half sister, and she is my sister, but we only lived together for part of a year, and I can't say we were all that close emotionally growing up, even though we were close in age." Darcy shrugged a little before snuggling into Bucky's embrace a little more.

"I guess for the time, my family was fairly normal, especially early on. My father died when I was twelve, so I kind of had to be the man of the house from there out. My mom never remarried, which I guess was common enough. I was never alone, but I guess I felt responsible for everyone." Bucky had kind of taken that on with everyone. Steve too. He'd made himself responsible for Steve, whether Steve liked, wanted, or asked for it or not.

"I wasn't really responsible for anyone else, but with my sisters all older, they kind of were off doing their things by the time I even came along. Once I was old enough to participate in life, they were leaving the house, trying to find themselves. My parents divorced when I was a kid, my dad moved away, so my mom worked a lot to keep ends meeting. It left me to my own devices a lot. Kind of had to be okay with being alone, but also had to be prepared to be inundated with people and problems from other people. I did get to be a kid and have a childhood and all that. But I think maybe I also kind of grew up a little fast. Sounds like you did too." Her hands rubbed softly at his back when a couple bikes zipped, by, horn honking as warning. Bucky and his reflexes yanked her out of the way as the bike blew right by them.

"Are you alright?" He'd pulled her away, but he had to be sure."

Darcy had an annoyed look, eyes rolled, "jeez, people sometimes." She looked up at Bucky and smiled though, "I'm totally fine, you and your reflexes made sure of that."

Bucky squeezed her close, and she softly laughed, nuzzling her nose in his shoulder. "I guess maybe I did grow up fast, but it might have been more common then. I don't know. It seemed normal to me at the time, I think." He shook his head, his memories got a little scattered and scrambled at times, especially ones that he didn't always have well connected to current things in his life.

"Well, regardless, I think I feel like part of growing up that way is why I appreciate the little things, little joys. Taking the time to embrace one's inner child. Having fun basically." She didn't see any kids around, so she gave his butt a little pinch. Bucky chuckled, and kind of wished he didn't have jeans on so he could have better felt her warm hand touching his butt. Yes, he'd felt it several times now, but that didn't mean he didn't always want to feel it more, or again.

"That sounds good, how do you go about doing that?" Bucky had kind of swayed them off the path, in case anymore bikes came flying through. And it just felt a little more private, off to the side, grass underfoot, trees over head.

"It's not complicated. Playing with the kittens is a good start. Spontaneous walks in the park, stopping to smell flowers, listen to birds, pet dogs, and pinch butts." Darcy giggled, giving his butt a rub where she'd pinched, before her hand slid up to his lower back again. "Basically it's taking the time to enjoy life and do the things that make you happy."

"So, I guess I'm kind of doing that now." His forehead leaned to hers, nose brushing hers.

"I sure hope you are, cause I definitely am." Darcy hadn't always been the biggest giggler in her life, but Bucky sure brought it out in her. It seemed like an inner child kind of thing though, so she wasn't going to fight it.

They were swaying into a cluster of trees and shrubs, farther from the main paths, quieter, and obscured. Bucky's hand reached for her leg and ran up the back of her thigh. Especially with spring having arrived, Darcy was bringing out all her cute, flowy skirts. They were fun, cute, comfortable, and always seemed to act like an open invitation to Bucky touching her. She hummed a little as his fingers rubbed at the fabric of her panties over her pussy. There was a big, devilish sort of grin on his face. "I had almost forgotten what it was to actually really feel happy. Maybe I can make up for some of that lost time."

"You deserve to have a lot of happiness, Bucky. And I'm happy to help you find it." Darcy was liking where this was headed, as he slowly backed her up against the trunk of a fairly large tree.

"Oh, I found it. It's you." She giggled softly, pulling him close, curling one arm around his shoulders, Bucky leaned in to kiss her. His hand moved around to her front, as her back leaned into the tree. Pressing lips, firm, insistent, yet without rushing. His fingers moved back for her pussy, rubbing firm over the fabric, feeling her moan into his mouth. That almost made him shudder.

This wasn't Darcy's first experience ever with outdoor or public sex, but it was perhaps the most public. Not that she'd done it a lot, like twice, and the last time had been several years ago in college. Both instances while it was a public place, the time and place were fairly quiet, isolated spots. Central Park was big, but it sure wasn't isolated. There were times when one could sit and not see anyone else for a while, in certain places, but it was also the sort of place where there was a reasonable chance of someone randomly coming through as well. They were in a bit of more covered area, so hopefully no one would notice. But she supposed that was also what made it so exciting. Which was also probably why she was already rather wet and aroused when Bucky pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and ran his fingers over her bare pussy. Also why that action made her knees wobble, she was glad she had an arm around his shoulders, because she was definitely half hanging from him. Of course, the instant she wobbled, Bucky curled his metal arm just under her butt and kept her supported, while his fingers on his other hand kept rubbing. Despite their spot, Bucky was being a bit slow in his fingering, exploring her a little, rather than going right for her clit or inside her. Darcy's breath increased, breaking the kiss in need of more air.

As much as Bucky loved getting to kiss her while touching her, he also loved watching her while touching her, and he couldn't kiss and watch at the same time. So it was really a win-win situation for him. A little mischievous glint in his eyes, and a lazy smile on his lips, he just stared as her hips pressed into his touch. "Bucky," his name came off her lips in a breath that tickled his skin and warmed him all over, he trembled, just a little bit. His fingers picked up their pace, watching her face as she half hung from his shoulders, while her hips pushed herself into his hand. Bucky slipped his middle two fingers inside her and thrust a few times before switching to a soft wiggle inside so he could work his thumb harder over her clit. His real hand was not quite as dexterous as his metal hand, but Darcy didn't seem to mind. She never asked for one over the other. She always seemed happy for him to touch her with which ever one he was in the mood to touch her with, sometimes it was even both at once, when they had the luxury of time and a bed.

For Darcy, each of Bucky's hands gave her slightly different experiences, but both were amazing, so she didn't care which one he wanted to use any given time. She liked the surprise and that he usually mixed it up. Once his thumb started rubbing fast over her clit, her hips bucked, rocking herself on his fingers inside her, and she came, trembling a touch and pulling him close. She was trying not to make noise, given their locale, which resulted in muffled whimpering sounds as she bit down on her lower lip. Watching her bite down on her lip as her eyelids fluttered, made him want to nibble and suck on her soft, slightly swollen bottom lip as she finally released it as she started coming down from her climax. His thumb slowed with her hips, but he didn't pull away, or out, leaning in to take her lip between his. She made a soft 'mmm' sound into his mouth as his lips covered hers. As they kissed, his thumb aimlessly stroked her pussy, his fingers still nestled inside her wet, warmth.

Darcy reached one hand down and rubbed at his crotch. She almost felt, more than she heard, the low groan he made into her mouth. Their lips still moving against each other. But another rub with her hand had Bucky pulling his head back to exhale in a long, deep sigh. He took a quick glance around before slowly sliding his fingers out of her and licking them clean. He did that every time he touched her, but Darcy couldn't help finding the look on his face as he did it amazing. It managed to surprise her every time. She unzipped him, and he helped her pull his cock free. Bucky reached his metal hand down and pulled her leg up to hook on his hip before lifting her and sliding into her. Darcy gasped softly, trying to make sure she wasn't too loud. Her back against the tree, he rocked into her, a gentle pace at first, as her hips thrust to meet him. It felt inelegant to her, not him, her own shaky movements. But then she'd just barely recovered from his fingering before he was inside her. Not that she minded, it felt so good, as long as he still felt good with her shaky feeling movements. Bucky could feel that she wasn't moving with a set rhythm, but it felt wonderful to him, he didn't think anything else of it. He would have been happy to have done all the moving. Feeling her move, whether in time or off rhythm from him, as long as her movements were because she enjoyed it. Elegant, or inelegant had no registry in his mind.

Leaning his forehead to hers as he thrust inside her, Bucky wanted to stare right into her. Darcy's arms and legs clung to him, her breathing slightly ragged, eyes that felt as though they were reaching into him. Darcy couldn't have looked anywhere else if she tried, the way Bucky's stare crawled deep inside her. Rocking together, her hips seemed to find his rhythm as they stared into one another. Building, Darcy bit her lip again to keep herself quiet, Bucky licked his lips, wanting to take hold of that lip of hers again, except he wanted to keep looking into her eyes. They were both drawing close.

A bike horn sounded, and they both looked around, unsure how close the sound was. Darcy stilled, and Bucky quickly did a visual sweep. If there was someone spotting them, he'd have spotted them. Looking back at Darcy, she was still a little frozen, "all clear, Doll. You want me to stop or keep going?"

Darcy let out a sigh before licking her lips, "keep going." Bucky smiled and rocked gently into her. The pause didn't kill the mood, but he still eased the pace back up, faster this time, but gradually still. Maybe she wouldn't have minded if he'd just thrust hard into her again, as they'd been before, but this felt better to him. Darcy wasn't thinking enough either way, she just whimpered softly, biting her lip again as he rocked. Her hips falling back into rhythm as they built back up to that edge together in fairly quick order. Eyes locked on each other, they came together, clutching one another and trembling. Bucky wasn't in danger of falling, but he did feel himself quiver, and was glad for the added support the tree gave them. He wasn't generally noisy, he'd spent so long being quiet under the, it was often second nature. But the situation and location, and the feeling of her whole body squeezing around him, he too bit down on his lip and felt like some of that energy reverberated around his body making him quiver a bit.

They held to each other, leaned into the tree for several minutes, catching their breaths, exchanging nipping kisses, mostly aimed at each others bottom lip. While in the midst of arousal, Darcy had felt little else other than Bucky, and aside from the moment with the bike horn, she kind of forgot where she was. Only as she started breathing normal, and Bucky gently pulled out of her, fixing her panties for her in the process, did she really look around again and giggled.

"What's funny?" Bucky was slightly surprised by it, wondering a little if he'd done something stupid without realizing.

"Nothing, just, oh my god we just had sex in Central Park. There were people riding bikes and walking by probably like twenty feet away." She was still giggling a little as she spoke softly. Bucky chuckled lightly too, slowly setting her down when she started to unwrap her legs from his hips.

"We did, didn't we." He leaned in to kiss her, it lingered for just a moment while he got himself tucked away and zipped up again, Darcy lent a hand as well.

They found some grass to lay down in and rested a little while, watching the birds and people, talking, cuddling, until they felt ready to make the trek back to the tower. The kittens would probably be getting hungry again soon.


End file.
